Witness to Murder!
by Nr.Six
Summary: A young girl is killed, Van and Deaq are in search for a witness which won't be easy!Billie has her own problems dealing with something....Not going to tell you what yet!
1. Chapter 1

Fastlane

Hey everybody!So here is a new story.It's an idea of AceSpade who came up with the story and asked me to write it.Thanks for the beta-reading too AceSpade!

So I guess this is some sort of challenge...Hehe...

Hope you like it!

Fastlane isn't mine sadly enough, if it was I would at least make a second season and don't let everybody hang on that awful cliffhanger in the last episode!That is just torture!

This chapter is suitable for everybody!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1

'How much?'Van asked as he walked towards the basketball court again.

'Twenty times.'Deaq answered proudly.

'Nah.'Van said as he shook his head.

'What?'Deaq asked surprised in a high voice.'Ya think I am lying here?'

'Twenty times! No way!'Van said as he bended through his back to emphasize that.

They both heard a pair of heels clicking and coming closer.They didn't have to look up to see who it was heading for the desk in the middle of the Candy Store.

'You are playing me!'Van snapped.

'You are unbelievable!'Deaq snapped.'Do you know why? Because you just are jealous that you white boy can't jump as high as me black man.'

'And now you are a man all of a sudden and I am a boy?'Van said irritated.

Billie put her files on the desk and looked at the two arguing men as she sighed deep.The arguing would never stop.They would always find something to bicker about.

She dropped herself in her chair and turned on her computer.Ignoring them for just a few minutes to have some peace at least on this Monday morning.

'O come on man! You didn't just get that ball into the ring twenty times while I was out getting coffee!'Van said as he pointed at one of the lines Deaq had been standing at to throw the ball.

'Guys.'Billie called.

'And how do you know that!'Deaq said as he walked towards the line.'You were out getting coffee right? You said so yourself.'

'Guys!'Billie called louder.

'So let me tell this to ya bro, the question is if ya trust me or not!'

'O is it?'Van said as he stepped closer to Deaq, challenging him.

**And up with the -who is the biggest and strongest rooster- again.**Billie sighed in irritation.'GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE NOW!'Billie shouted angrily.

Both men turned with surprised looks on their faces to the woman behind the large desk.

'Yo man, you just had to ask.'Deaq said as he threw the ball away and passed Van.

'There's no need to scream like that.'Van said as he followed Deaq towards the office.

Billie put her arms in front of her chest and waited for Deaq and Van finally to sit down.

'So how was your weekend Billie?'Van asked with a grin on his face.

He just received a cold glare before she turned to her computer and typed a few things.

'She had a bad night I think.' Van said bending over to Deaq and holding his hand to his mouth so she couldn't hear, but speaking loud enough so she did hear.

Her fingers froze above the keyboard and she looked at Van.

Deaq cleared his throat and Van bended away from him, sitting straigth again.

'We have an important case here so I need you both to focus.'

'We always do.'Van murmured.

Billie sighed irritated.'And don't ruin my mood because you really don't want to get me further irritated today then I already am.'Billie snapped at Van.

Van's eyes grew big.'What did I do?'He asked in a high voice, sounding like a scared and innocent mouse.

Deaq looked at his partner and motioned for him to shut up.He had already seen the thunder cloud above Billie's head.

Van sighed and let himself slip further into the chair.Giving her a puppy-dog look which she was apparantly immune for because she ignored him easily and typed on her keyboard again.

A picture of a neat man came up on the screen.He wore an expensive suit, at least it looked like it, and if you knew him then you just knew that it had to be very expensive.The hairs that were left on his head were ligth-brown and neatly combed to one side.

'I don't have to tell you who this is.'Billie said.

'John Pritchett.'Deaq said.

'One of the wealthiest bussinessman of the city.'Van continued.

Billie nodded.And changed the screen to another picture of a woman with brown long hair, and brown eyes.She was wearing a blouse and jeans.

'This is his ex-wife Brianna Pritchett, now known as Brianna Bresket.'Billie turned her head towards both men.'I suppose that the both of you once in a while maybe pick up a paper and try to read it?'

**Dark brown eyes and light green eyes just stared at her at this.**

'Then you would have known that their daugther Claire Bresket has been killed a few days ago.'

'O that, yes I knew.'Van said.

'Of course we knew.' Deaq snapped.

'I thougth the 'high guys' had that case.'Van said.

Billie looked at him.'They do.But we are going to help them.This case has a high profile.Claire...'Billie turned the screen to show a blonde girl who looked like a college girl. She had brown big eyes, a lot of make-up and a brigth smile on her face.'...Bresket was found dead in an alley downtown.In the bad neighbourhood.' Billie turned away from her computer and stood up.

'We don't know what a girl like that was doing in a bad neighbourhood.We don't know why she was killed and how she was killed.We do know that there are a lot of homeless people in that neighboorhood, people who have eyes and ears on the streets and people who dissapear when they see cops. And that is where you two come in.'

Van looked at Claire's picture.

Deaq nodded.'You want us to find a witness.'

Billie nodded.'A lot of detectives were on the case already but they come up with a dead end.So we are their last resort.'

'So what's your plan?'Van asked.

'That's for the both of you to fill in yourself. Be creative.' She said in a mocking tone.'Maybe act as a homeless person?Just find me a witness or more then one.Because we are going to find out what happened to that young woman.'

Deaq nodded.

'How old was she?'Van asked.

Billie sighed in regret as she looked up at the screen.' Just twenty-one years old.She was in college.'

'So do we get to see this hotshot?' Deaq asked meaning John Pritchett.

Billie shook her head.'No, you just get to see a witness and bring him or her to me.'

She then looked at both of them with a questioning stare in her eyes.

Van and Deaq both looked back, waiting for her to ask something or say something.

'Why are you still here?'She snapped.

'O...'Van said surprised as he got up out of his chair.

'Let's go.'Deaq said as he got up.

'Here you go.' Van said as he put his coffeecup which was half-empty in front of her.'I think you can use it better then me.'He grinned at her.'Loads of it.'He said with a sly smile on his face.He quickly walked away to avoid her no doubt very angry reaction.

Billie took the cup, thinking that it was empty, and moved her fingers in a fist, crashing the cup and causing the dark, cold liquid to splatter over her new and very expensive designer white blouse.

She gave an angry lion-like groan as she trew the cup into the dustbin.

Deaq shook his head as they walked towards the car.' Did ya have to push her buttons again?'

Van shrugged.'O come on, it's the only nice thing to do around here.You know I love danger.'Van said as he stepped in the car.

Van turned on the byrider seat when he heard heels coming closer and saw Billie coming towards them very fast.Her white blouse wasn't so white anymore and she was swearing like a sailor man.That was never a good sign...

'Start the car! Start the car!' Van ordered in panick.

Deaq rolled his eyes and started the car and sped off.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Please REVIEW REVIEW Tell me what you THINK!It's just the small button on the left of the screen, it's purple, Yes, there you have it!Now push it and tell me!Hehe


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fastlane isn't mine blabla...But you already know that!

I hope you like this chapter!

AceSpade, thanks for the betareading!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'You have got to be joking!'Deaq said as he saw Van entering the car.

'What?'Van asked insulted as he dropped himself in the byriderseat and slammed the door shut.

Deaq shook his head annoyed as he started the car and left the Candy Store.

'I told you before that you aren't a good pimp.'

'And I told you before that I am!'Van snapped.He was wearing a white shirt with a lot of golden necklaces and a brown cowboyhat.

Deaq sighed again, trying to lose some of his irritation.'Man.'He muttered under his breath.He didn't feel like going into this again with his partner.

'And what are you supposed to be?You didn't even change your clothes.'Van shot back as he looked at Deaq's wide jeans and army green sweatshirt.

Deaq nonchalantly shrugged.'No one will ever believe that I am a cop man. It's all in the attitude man, not just in the clothes.'Deaq said as he looked Van up and down.

'Others will still be paranoid if you come around asking questions.'Van shot back.

'And you are just making sure that they'll remember you.'Deaq said as he looked at the golden smug again that Van was wearing.It looked awful on him.

Van shrugged.'What can I say man? I am just a pimp who is looking for the killer of his priced possesion.'Van would make up a story like that on the streets, and he would get what he wanted; information.Whatever way he had too.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Van turned around and sighed.He had questioned many people but no one knew anything.Maybe his outfit wasn't the best at all.Maybe he was losing his touch.

He met Deaq at a corner a few streets further and when he looked up at Deaq's face he knew that he didn't like the grin that Deaq was wearing on his face.

'So did you find anything?'Deaq quipped.

'Nada.'Van admitted in a low tone.'And you? Let me guess...Yes.' Hence the wide grin of course.

'I told you so.'Deaq said as he enjoyed the moment that he had been rigth from the beginning.

'There's this guy who seems to hang around in that alley a lot.Let's go give him a visit.'Deaq said after a short pause.

'Because you know exactly where he is rigth now?'Van asked sarcastic as he followed Deaq.

'It's lunchtime man.'Deaq said as he crossed the street.

Van frowned his brows.Lunchtime?What did the man mean?

'Lunchtime?'Van asked puzzled as he followed Deaq.

'Yeah man, lunchtime.Lunchtime for the homeless.They won't let a good meal just go by.'

'You could have just said so.'

'Look there's my man Bruce.'Deaq said as he nodded towards an old man who had big dark eyes and just crossed the street towards the building where they gave food aid.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'That's him.'Bruce said as he pointed at a young guy.Van looked at the young guy who still had to be a teenager. He was about 5'10 with messy dark brown hair, hazel eyes and a medium build.

As soon as the boy turned and saw Bruce, Van and Deaq looking at him he dropped his meal and raced off.

Van jumped over a table and ran after him as Deaq ran the other way.

'Hey!Stop!'Van shouted as he ran into the alley the boy had run in.

The boy looked back with a frightened look on his face but kept running and knocked a man over in the process.The man shouted angrily and pushed Van away when he tried to pass him too.

Deaq scolded as the boy hadn't run the way he had thougth._Well, that's just more running to do_.Deaq thougth as he panted hard but moved his feet quickly over the hard pavement.He ran around the building to catch a glimpse of the boy or of Van.

Van was still chasing the boy in a dazzling speed.

'Hey stop!'He yelled out of breath.

'I won't hurt you!'But it had no effect at the boy who was now tossing everything that seemed to come into his path at Van.

Van jumped over a few dustbins that were rolling towards him easily.He was really getting irritated now that the boy didn't stop.

The boy stopped suddenly as he saw the big dark man standing on the other side of the alley.He looked behind him and saw the white man coming closer by the second.He swallowed deep, there was no way out!He looked around him and ducked for a pile of garbage near some trashcans.Maybe he could find some sort of weapon.But before he could even reach the trashcans he felt a hard weight pushing him down onto the cold paving stones.He panted hard and tried to get some breath in his longues from the chase he had just been through.

'I think you and I have something to talk about.'The white man said as he pulled the boy up.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sweat was visible on his forehead.He felt too warm and he didn't feel at ease.He didn't want to be here at all.

The room was white...Too white...White everywhere; The floor, the walls...Just the table and chairs were black.And on his rigth side there was an enormous mirror.And he wasn't stupid, that wasn't just a mirror.There had to be a room behind that.And he could just feel that people were staring at him.Looking at him.He didn't want that.He didn't belong here.

He grew angrier with the second.He had to get out of here.

And he didn't understand.He was so confused.Those men who had followed him seemed to be cops.That was so weird! And he wasn't over the initial shock of that when a woman

opened the door and marched into the room.He now noticed that that same door he had come through had the letters **Interrogation room** on it.

If that woman was going to try something as to interrogate him, she was going to pay big time.Because no one had the rigth to treat him like that.And because he was angry.And he would vent that anger to the first person that would ask him something or tell him something._And that just happens to be you_.Jake thougth revengeful as he looked in the big blue eyes of the beautiful and older woman in front of him.

'So what is this freak-show!' Jake snapped irritated as he looked her up and down and didn't make an effort to hide his lingering eyes on her body.

Billie threw her file on the table and casually pulled back the chair to sit in it.

'Who did those two loons sent now? Miss Silicon Barbie 2006?'Jake continued when he didn't get an answer.A wide grin played over his features and his eyes went to Billie's very thigth shirt.

Billie ignored that comment as she placed herself in front of him.She was a star in ignoring people or hearing only what she wanted to hear.

She casually opened the file in front of her.She seemed very at ease and that made him even more nervouw.

He felt more panick coming up as he got aware of the sweat slowly dripping from his forehead onto his eyebrows.He quickly moved his arm against his wet eyebrows to wipe the sweat away in the hope that she wouldn't notice.

'Jake.'She said.Her voice sounded different then from what he had thougth it would sound like.She looked at him.'I have your file here.'She looked back at the file again.

_Where did she_ _get that file?What does it say?What does she want with it?What is going on!Am I in trouble?Who is she?Is she dangerous?_Questions were spinning through his panicked mind._Get a hold of yourself and calm down!_He snapped at himself_.'No one can get to me.'_

'You have lost your parents and seem to have no place where you live currently.'Billie said as she looked up from the file at the boy in front of her.

She received a mocking glare.'Well, aren't you just a smart woman.Tell me something I don't know.'Sarcasm seeped through his voice.

Jake suddenly laughed out loud as he saw the stern look the woman got on her face.His head snapped back from the laughter that made his whole body shake.

'You are a cop!That is so funny! They must be pretty desperate!'  
He had control over himself again.He felt strong again.He wasn't afraid.He shouldn't be afraid._No one can touch me.No one can touch me._

'Hmm..' Billie said as she feigned to think deep, one finger under her chin and her blue eyes staring at the ceiling as a frown appeared in her eyebrows.

'Desperate.Now you mention that word.'Billie said as she raised herself from her chair and began to pace around.'I would get desperate if I had lost both of my parents and would have no home to live in.' She walked towards the table and placed both of her hands on it.She leaned towards him.'And would be...Totally...Alone.'She emphasized these last words.

'Are you offering yourself to me?'Jake asked as he delibaretely stared at Billie's breasts again.

'You ran away from my colleagua's.That means that you are afraid that someone is out to get you.Am I rigth?'Billie asked.

She was acting really nice.Because that was what she had planned the minute that she had stepped in the room.Billie would put on her nice face.Because the boy was only fifteen years old and had had a hard time.She wouldn't get far with playing the bitch here.

'You can't keep me here silicon-bitch.And you know it.'Jake suddenly snapped.He was really getting sick of this now.He wanted to get away from here!

'And that's where you are wrong.'Billie said as she turned from her pacing.'...Again.'

Jake frowned her brows.He didn't like the woman.She annoyed him.She had this look on her face, as if she knew everything, as if she was in control.It freightened him.

She came over as powerful, but she wouldn't be powerful over him.He would make sure of that!

Billie walked towards the table with a tigth grin playing across her lips..'I can do whatever I want.' Her blue eyes gazed threateningly in his.'You have nothing, you have nobody.The only person that wants to help you is me.And you should know better then to throw that away.'

'And who told you that I need help!I don't need help!'Jake shouted as he jumped out of his chair.' And if I needed help you would be the LAST person in the whole world I would come to! Do you really think that I trust some dumn bitched bimbo in high heels like you!Well, think again!'Jake shouted again as he pointed angrily at Billie.

'SIT DOWN!'Billie commanded as she put her arms in front of her chest and gave the boy her haughtiest and most commanding look.She felt some of her patience slipping away, and that wasn't a good sign.

'There is a girl that got killed.And I want to know everything that you know about that.'She said sternly.

'Fuck off.'Jake scolded.

Billie put one hand on the table again and bended forward as she deliberately gazed into his eyes with a compel look playing in her own eyes.She raised her other hand and pointed one finger at him as she spoke again.'You have a choice here Jake.You can either tell me and I will help you.Or you can tell the killer what you saw because I am sure if he or she finds out that you saw something they _will _come after you.'

'Well at least they won't bore me to death like you are doing rigth now!'Jake said in a languid tone as he looked at her defiantly.He put his arms in front of his chest, mimicking her.

'You seem like a smart boy.But you don't act as one.'Billie said as she went to sit in front of him again.She looked at him with a serious look in her eyes.

'Ahh...Are you going to try the pity-act now?Because it's not going to work.'Jake said sarcastically.

'Life on the streets is hard, you should know what is waiting there for you if you don't cooperate.'She said, hoping that bringing reality back to him would make him think clearly and would make him help them.

'Did you read that in some sort of book?'He said sarcastically.He bended forward as his eyes bored into hers.'As if you would know what is going on outside on the streets!You are just some spoiled bitch from Beverly-Hills or something who likes to act as a cop to command everyone around.You don't even know the beginning of it!'Jake snapped.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Man, what a difficult boy.'Deaq said as he shook his head watching the boy through the mirror in the interrogation room.

Van nodded.'Well he is rigth about the bitch part.And the commanding part...Well, I definately see something there...'Van grinned.

Deaq grinned too and nodded.A frown appeared on his face again as he looked back at the boy and Billie.'But that boy is in trouble.And I don't know if he knows it and just acts stupid, or he doesn't know it and **is** stupid.'

Van nodded and sighed.Even looking at the boy sparring with Billie made him frustrated and because of that very tired.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'And furthermore, you are wasting my time. I know nothing.I just ran because I don't like people pointing at me or wanting something from me.And you, you want something from me.And you aren't going to get it.'

'I will tell you something new.'Billie began.

'O please, bore me even more.something new? So you can whine my ears of further?'

'What shall I do?Shall I throw you in prison?They sure like some young flesh such as you.I have to say that you are making that choice less harder to make for me by the second.'

'You are so weak.You have nothing to throw me in prison.You are just boasting.You have nothing on me!'Jake snapped.

'I am sure I can find something.' She said in a sly voice as she got a very self-confident look on her face.'You smell like liquor.Do you use drugs too?'She inquired casually.

Jake sighed irritated.The woman just didn't seem to give up, whatever he was saying.She didn't even seem to feel moved by his insults.Maybe he had to take another approach to get her of his back.

'How would you know bitch?'He snapped in a rough tone.

'I have many talents.And one of them is getting what I want.'Billie said as she bended towards him.

Jake laughed again.'I am sure you do.Although I disagree about the talents-part.You just look very dumb and stupid to me.'

Billie smiled at him.'Your insults are getting very unoriginal Jake.'She said as she straightened her back.

He didn't answer.

'What?'She asked in a challenging tone as she looked at him casually.

'Do you have nothing to say anymore?Nothing about my breasts perhaps?Because Ooo, that's so popular!Nothing about something else about me being a female?Because, believe me...'She said as she bended towards him, close to his ear.'Nothing you say can touch me.So if you want to play this game any longer, I will win.Because I always win.'She whispered.And he actually felt a tremble going through his spine. Because he believed her. Something in her words, the almost whispered words near his ear made him believe her.

When he looked at her again she smiled at him.But there was no happiness in her eyes.Just a stern and cold look.

'I will give you a choice. Either way you act normal rigth now, or I will take measures.'

Billie said finally.They were getting nowhere like this, the verbal sparring could probably go on for hours and then they would lose precious time.It was time for another approach.

'Oeoeoeoe...I am so afraid!Impress me some more please?'Jake said in a last attempt to sound as if he didn't care at all.But it didn't come out of his mouth so powerfull as he had had in his mind.

'What is your answer?'Billie asked straigth to the point.

'My answer is...'Jake took his time as he looked her straigth in her eyes.'... Fuck... Off... Bitch!'

'Okay. Measures it is then.'Billie said as she stood up and closed the file.

She had said that in such a positive sounding tone that it almost seemed as if the measure she was talking about was something good, something nice.But those next words took that thougth out of his mind directly;

'If you want a war with me, you are at the wrong adress.But you will find that out soon enough.'She said as she turned and nodded towards the guard whose head was visible through the glass.The door opened instantly and two cops appeared.'Take him.'Billie ordered as they quickly made their way towards Jake and cuffed him.

'What!'Jake snapped as his eyes widened with fear.He felt a big lump forming in his throat.

'Where are you taking me!' The only thing he saw of the woman was her back; a leaving back.'You stupid Bitch!ANSWER ME!'Jake shouted after her.

------------------------------------------

Please REVIEW!Tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Sorry that I've been away for SO long but I didn't have much inspiration for Fastlane anymore for a while. : ( But now I am planning on finishing my stories!

Fastlane isn't mine!

Hope you like this chapter! I'll update soon!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Where are you taking me!'

Billie walked away and ignored the boy. She opened the door next to the interrogation room as she heard Jake shout as he got dragged away.

'You stupid Bitch! ANSWER ME!' Jake shouted after her.

'Where **are** you taking him?' Van asked as she entered the room. He had been curious about that too.

'Listen.' She said as she closed the door behind her and got a serious look on her face. She looked from Deaq too Van. 'Are you two **sure **that he saw something?'

Van looked at Deaq. He was the one that had gotten that tip.

Deaq nodded slowly. 'Not totally sure. But he was in the alley at the time. Maybe he saw something.'

'And he needs protection for something. He is afraid. Very afraid.' Van continued.

He received an angry glare from Billie.

'Do you see what I have got above my nose Van?' She said as she stepped closer to him with a daring look in her eyes.

Van frowned his brows in confusion as he looked above her nose. There was nothing out of the ordinary there.

'Eyes Van. **_Eyes!_** Just like you. The only difference is that I use them more often then you do.' She filled in for him. 'So don't tell me something what is obvious already.' She snapped.

She felt too stressed that she hadn't gotten from the boy what she wanted and she was too much on edge now to have someone irritating her.

Deaq raised an eyebrow at Billie's unnecessary outburst. It seemed that the kid really had hit a nerve with her.

'What's this ? What did I do?' Van asked confused as he looked from Billie to Deaq and back to Billie with an angry look on his face. 'Don't take your frustration out on me Billie because you couldn't handle the boy.' He snapped.

'What is your plan?'Deaq asked casually, ignoring Van, hoping Billie would ignore his comment to, because he knew it could only explode between the two of them.

'Frustration?' She asked with restrained anger evident in her voice as her eyes bored in Van's. A tight and sarcastic smile appeared around her full lips.

'Believe me Van, you haven't seen me frustrated yet.' She stated as she pointed a finger at him. And somehow, Van believed her.

'And as for I can't handle the boy...He is going to the Candy Store and you are going to watch him. Is that clear!' She snapped at Van in an authoritative way.

Van sighed inwardly. He wanted to say something angry back but he could see on the look of her face that he would get nowhere with that. She had this mood again where she shut all logical things down and all other arguments then her own and she was stubborn as hell.

'Yes SIR!' Van mocked as he raised his hand to his head in a salute as if he was in the army.

Deaq tried to wipe the grin of his face as he felt Billie's attention got focused on him.

'It's still possible that it has nothing to do with our case. And we need to get a witness very quickly. I don't need to remind the both of you how important this case is right?' She said, not expecting an answer anyway. She was already looking at her watch.

'Get your asses back to the Candy Store.'

'And where is** her** ass going?'Van mumbled angrily as she was half through the door.

Billie sighed audibly as she slammed the door shut behind her. She gritted her teeth as she walked through the hallway.

'Can you believe her? Man!' Van said as he hit the wall with his hand.

'No. She is on edge these last days. Just don't push her man.'

'So now it's my fault?' Van concluded as they walked out of the room and entered the hallway.

'No I didn't say that.' Deaq said. 'You just shouldn't push her buttons. Me, I just stop when I see that she reaches her boiling point.You, you just go on and on and on.'

'Are you chosing her side now?' Van asked in a high voice sounding angry.

'I am not chosing sides man. I'm just sharing my opinion yeah.'

Van nodded frustrated.

'I hope the boy is going to help us with this.' Van said as he changed the subject. He had had enough of Billie.

'Yeah, me too man.Me too.'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay that was short but I'll update soon because I already have the next chapter finished! ( I am also working on my other story!)

Please Review! Let me know what you thought!


End file.
